This proposal is concerned with the isolation and characterization of the slow-reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A) from cat-paws after sensitization with 48/80, and novel pathways of arachidonic acid metabolism, especially those that do not involve the intermediacy of prostaglandin endoperoxides (PGG2 and PGH2).